Homework
by KindestHuntress
Summary: A pequena Marianne precisa fazer um dever de casa para falar sobre si mesma e sua família, e ela assim o faz. No dia seguinte, os pais recebem um bilhete da professora sobre essa mesma redação e decidem ler o Marianne Masters Hernandez escreveu em seu caderno vermelho.


**Disclaimer**: DC não é meu. Marianne é minha. Ponto.

**X.x.x.x.x 1 - Homework**

O lápis cor de rosa na mão da menina batia de leve na mesa, sendo seguido por pequenos suspiros dela quando uma ideia do que escrever sumia de sua cabecinha.

- Carambolas, eu esperava fazer uma super redação... Susan ia ver que minha família é demais. - Resmungou ela, colocando o lápis no estojo também rosa, aborrecida consigo mesma.

Olhou para a janela da cozinha antes de pousar a cabeça em cima do caderno com sua atividade para o dia seguinte, completamente resignada. Balançou a cabeça só para sentir os cachos laranjas se mexendo, mania aprendida com sua mãe, Aubrey.

- O que foi, _princesa_? - Perguntou uma voz masculina, pondo a mão no ombro da menina, fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça, surpresa.

- Ah, papai, eu tenho uma redação para amanhã, mas não sei o que escrever! Me ajude! - Implorou ela, fazendo biquinho. Juntou as mãos como se rezasse e o pai riu, passando a mão nos cachos da filha. Beijou a testa da menina e pegou o caderno para ler a tarefa.

- Hm, vejamos... Escrever sobre sua família? Francamente, Marianne, não há pessoa que saiba falar sobre a família melhor do que você. - Disse Angel rindo levemente. Devolveu o caderno para Marianne e sentou ao lado dela, fingindo pensar - E se você...

- Já sei, papai! Obrigada! - Interrompeu a pequena, repentinamente eufórica - Agora pode ir! Preciso de priva- Prive- Privada para escrever bem!

O moreno desandou a rir e Marianne o olhou irritada, cruzando os braços, seríssima.

- É "privacidade", Marianne, e não "privada"! - A garotinha virou o rosto, bufando - Mas eu vou deixá-la com sua privacidade para escrever melhor, tudo bem?

Sem olhar para o pai, a menina assentiu, de queixo erguido. Angel beijou a Marianne no rosto novamente e saiu da cozinha às risadinhas.

- Eles ficam usando essa palavra difícil toda hora... Não consigo entender! - Reclamou a ruivinha, pegando seu lápis rosa do estojo e começando a escrever sua ideia.

Quando achou que já tinha escrito o suficiente, guardou suas coisas na mochila e correu para o quarto dos pais, brincar com eles e com o pequeno Leon. Sua redação estava ótima mesmo.

X.x.x

- _Mi amor_, queria que desse uma olhada nisso aqui. - Disse Angel com um sorriso enorme. Estendeu um bilhete para Aubrey e começou a explicar antes que ela começasse a ler - É da professora de Marianne.

A ruiva pegou o papel das mãos do porto-riquenho e leu, se admirando a cada palavra na caligrafia de professora da Srta. Parker.

"Aos pais de Marianne Hernandez,

Gostaria de lhes parabenizar por terem tão notável criança. Marianne possui inteligência e bondade inegáveis e principalmente, é uma menina extremamente feliz. Sua redação foi a melhor articulada e contente, por isso mesmo acredito que os senhores devem ter orgulho dela, assim como eu mesma tenho, embora seja somente sua professora.

Atenciosamente,

Kalisha P."

Aubrey olhou confusa para Angel, e ele buscou o caderno vermelho da filha, para mostrar a redação sobre a família. A esposa começou a ler, notando, risonha, a caligrafia redonda da filha, tão parecida com a sua.

"_Olá, meu nome é Marianne Hernandez, tenho oito anos, e essa é a redação sobre mim e minha família._

_Minha família é pequena. Minha mãe e meu pai têm a mim e ao meu irmão como filhos, e eles gostam de nos exibir por aí. Eu acho legal. Quero dizer, gosto de mostrá-los também porque eles são muito bonitos e papai sempre brinca com a gente e mamãe nos compra coisas legais._

_Dizem que eu pareço com a mamãe, por causa de meus cabelos ruivos e minha pele branca, e eu também acho, mas também dizem que 'consigo o que quero por causa do charme do papai'. Não sei muito bem o que quer dizer, mas isso é bom, não é? Tia Emilia disse que sim e eu acredito nela._

_Não tenho tios e tias de verdade, mas os amigos do papai e da mamãe sempre estão por perto, e eles me deixam chamá-los de tios. E sempre quando eles vêm nos visitar, trazem muitos presentes, principalmente a Tia Dare, mas ela traz presentes estranhos e mamãe briga com ela por causa disso. Uma vez eu perguntei para o papai o porquê da mamãe ficar brava, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, mamãe gritou da cozinha dizendo que eles não eram para crianças. Até hoje não vi problema no kit contra abdução alienígena que a Tia Dare deu no meu aniversário ano passado. Tinha um capacete de alumí- (Professora, não sei escrever essa palavra) bem engraçado._

_Meus pais não brigam tanto quanto outros pais, tia Lima diz para mim. Na verdade, quem briga é a mamãe, já que papai sempre fica calado, ouvindo, mas depois faz tudo o que ela quer (e o que eu quero também, sempre que ele pode), e talvez seja por isso que logo tudo fica bem. Eu adoro quando ele faz isso porque mamãe olha para ele tentando se fazer de séria e depois sorri, deixando beijos no rosto dele. É meio nojento, mas é legal porque ela só faz isso quando gosta bastante. Quando eu crescer, quero ser como ela, porque ela é demais._

_Meu papai é bem 'bonitão'. Ele tem um sorriso tão bonito, mamãe sussurra para mim sempre que estamos juntas e vemos ele brincar com o Leon. Toda noite, antes de eu dormir, ela me conta a história de como eles se conheceram, e diz que no começo eles não se gostavam muito, mas depois que trabalharam juntos, um não quis ficar sem o outro. Mamãe também fala que ela nunca vai deixar de gostar dele, assim como nunca vai deixar de gostar de mim ou de Leon._

_Papai é engraçado e gosta de dar presentes para a mamãe todo o dia. Às vezes, quando vamos jantar juntos, ele começa a dançar com a mamãe, e depois dança comigo e com o Leon, e nós dançamos bastante. É bem divertido. Foi assim que eles se conheceram._

_O nome do meu irmão é Leonard, mas o chamamos de Leon porque o cabelo dele sempre fica bagunçado, como o do papai, parecendo um leão. Meu irmão tem quatro anos e é muito sapeca. Sempre ri quando está no colo do papai e mamãe chega perto para beijar-lhe sua bochecha morena, mas acho que é porque o cabelo da mamãe tem uma cor tão bonita que ele pega com as mãozinhas e começa a brincar. Meu irmãozinho é bem esperto e adora brincar de "astronauta" com o papai, enquanto que a mamãe brinca comigo de boneca, me fazendo ser uma de verdade, com direito a penteado e roupa especial._

_Somos uma família pequena, mas somos felizes e isso, minha mãe me ensinou desde que eu era menor, é o mais importante de tudo."_

Aubrey fechou o caderno da filha com cuidado, emocionada. Olhou para os lados, procurando o marido, pai de sua filha amada, e o encontrou atrás de si. Abraçou Angel e chorou baixinho. Chorou porque estava sendo uma excelente mãe, segundo sua filha mais velha.

Isso também era o mais importante de tudo.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Oe, passei para deixar essa Oneshot enquanto escrevo a continuação da _The 70's_, porque está demorando mais do que eu(e vocês) esperava(m). Mas não se preocupem, porque está saindo, okay? Queria terminar antes de postar, mas acho que vou começar a postar logo. O que acham? Depende de vocês agora, me digam.

Escolhi "Marianne" porque assisti Razão e Sensibilidade, um filme britânico muito perfeito. Eu não gosto da personagem porque acredito que ela foi uma "bestona" ao fazer pouco caso do afeto do Coronel Brandon, aquele lindão, mas acho o nome divo. E quanto ao irmão dela, Leonard "Leon", lembrei do Leon de _Resident Evil_, que é um charminho.


End file.
